


Absolutely, Beautifully, Perfectly Okay

by itzijn



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bickering, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzijn/pseuds/itzijn
Summary: "Although, something inside him did like that smug, know-it-all character that Richie used around Eddie, annoying him and teasing him every second that he could. And part of him adored that stupid name. It was something that only Richie ever called him, like a little secret that only they shared.But he would never tell Richie that.He could never tell Richie that."--A one shot inspired by a prompt from the 'OTP Prompt Generator' https://prompts.neocities.org/ -“Richie and Eddie are on a ferris wheel, and everything is going great - until it gets stuck at the very top. For thirty minutes.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Absolutely, Beautifully, Perfectly Okay

The noon sun reflected off the metal gate that Richie was leaning on, and danced on Eddie’s cheek, making him look completely ethereal. Richie couldn’t help but gaze longingly at the boy, just watching him while he was in his own world, beautifully uninterrupted. Eddie studied a tall, orange metal roller coaster behind Richie, his eyes following the track’s path. When the car went through a loop and the passengers’ shrieks echoed across the park, Eddie’s hazel eyes widened and the corners of his lips were pulled up into a split-second smile that made Richie grin as well.

“You having fun there, Eds?” Richie teased, snapping Eddie back into reality. His eyebrows crinkled, like he did every time Richie wore that shit-eating grin that drove Eddie insane, or called him by that stupid nickname. Although, something inside him did like that smug, know-it-all character that Richie used around Eddie, annoying him and teasing him every second that he could. And part of him adored that stupid name. It was something that only Richie ever called him, like a little secret that only they shared. But he would never tell Richie that. He could never tell Richie that.

“I was until you distracted me, asshole,” Eddie growled. He stared at Richie for another second, gnawing on his lower lip, then whipped his head to the right, towards the ride they were standing in the blazing sun for: the ferris wheel.

“Hey Rich, wanna remind me why we’re in line for this ride again, when there’s a perfectly fine roller coaster with a shorter line over there?” Eddie gestured to the ride behind Richie that he was intently observing before. Richie quickly turned around, looking the coaster up and down. Eddie loved watching the way Richie’s messy black curls bounced lightly on the back of his neck. He longed to just run his hands through them, twirling strands around his finger. Eddie pulled his eyes away from Richie once he turned back around, bringing his attention to the toes of his sneakers.

Richie stepped towards Eddie, resting his chin on the shorter boy’s shoulder, “Come on, you know you want to go on this extremely exhilarating ride with your favorite person in the world,” Richie hummed, dragging his finger across the smooth skin on Eddie’s neck and on to his face, ending with a boop on his nose. 

Eddie shoved Richie off of him and gave him a slap, “God, I hate you,” Eddie muttered, the butterflies in his stomach saying otherwise.

“Sure you do,” Richie giggled, as he returned to his side of the line. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and crossed one leg over the other, admiring the shade of red Eddie’s cheeks were turning.

The painfully long line began to move faster, and the two boys soon learned that the cause of the delay was an angry mom and her crying child. The two of them walked out of the line, the child whimpering, and the mom comforting her, every so often glaring back at the obviously very tired worker.

“Okay boomer,” Richie said sarcastically with a smile that showed he expected Eddie to laugh at his very original joke, but instead received a slap on the shoulder and an attempt to hide a smile.

“Shut up, she might hear that and come back to yell at you,” Eddie snickered. Richie’s heart skipped a beat, and he shoved the other boy with his shoulder. The pair pushed each other back and forth as they made their way to the front of the line, giggling like little kids.

Once they made it to the crooked gate and the sullen employee, the boys stopped and stood silently. Eddie looked up at the top of the ferris wheel, the carts swinging back and forth ever so slightly. He made eye contact with a younger boy all the way at the top, who was maybe five or six. He beamed down at Eddie and gave a very over-exaggerated wave. Eddie waved back, then slightly drove his elbow into Richie’s side, who yelped at the pain.

“What was that for, I didn’t even do anything!” Richie cried, rubbing his side lightly.

“Just take a second and humor this little kid, Chee,” Eddie sighed, and pointed up to the boy, who was still waving and still grinning. Richie rolled his eyes a little, but put on a huge smile and waved at the kid, who grew even happier, and his hand shook even faster. The pair looked at each other, then broke into laughter, Eddie resting a hand on Richie’s shoulder.

The ride stopped, and a younger couple got off, holding hands and chatting endlessly as they walked back into the park. Eddie gazed at the couple, one hand holding his head, and the other lightly tapping the gate. Richie’s eyes swept up and down the other boy, taking in every little detail and imperfection. 

“Next in line, please,” the worker droned, face blank. The boys looked at each other, then Richie held out his hands, gesturing for Eddie to walk.

“Ladies first,” Richie purred, trying to contain his laughter. Eddie rolled his eyes, then took a couple steps before stopping abruptly, causing Richie to slam into his back and almost knock them both over.

“Asshole!” Richie shouted, giving Eddie a shove forward. A smug smile formed on the boy’s face as he stepped into the light blue cart, causing it to sway back and forth. Richie’s attempts to follow Eddie into the cart were unsuccessful, and the irritated worker had to hold it still for him. Eddie give him a teasing look, and Richie gave a quick glare back before going back to his normal expression. 

There was only one seat belt for both passengers, which wasn’t very long. The worker - Richie noticed his name-tag read ‘Lucas’ - attempted to reach across the boys and buckle their seat belt.

“Can you two scooch together more? The seat belt won’t fit,” he muttered. Richie shifted to his right, as Eddie sat silently, attention elsewhere. Their legs were pressed together, and Richie had his arm on the back of the seat, almost around Eddie. He pressed his lips together and started to bounce his leg, looking around for something to distract from how close he was to Eddie. Lucas finally buckled them in, then lowered the metal bar. He then walked back over to his station under a purple umbrella, and pushed the lever that started the ride up again.

The machine whirred, then they started to move very, very slowly. Eddie picked at the chipped paint on his side of the seat, revealing the dull, factory-like metal that the ride was made out of originally. They began to speed up, and Richie being his usual self, in an attempt to break the awkward silence, put his hands up and cheered like he was on a roller coaster, 

“Woah, yeah! Wooo! This ride is awesome, right Eds?” leading to a snicker and an eye roll from Eddie.

“We could be actually doing that if we decided to go on that roller coaster,” Eddie exclaimed, “but no! Richie wanted to go on the ferris wheel!” Richie rested his elbow on Eddie’s shoulder, and pointed to the vast territory of the park as they began to rotate back closer to the ground, exponentially speeding up.

“You do have to admit that the view is pretty nice,” Richie commented. Eddie felt dizzy trying to focus on a swing ride on the other side of the park as they began to go back up again.

“I honestly can’t make anything out, this ride is going kind of fast for a f-” the ride stopped abruptly, causing Eddie to choke on his words as both the boys were pushed forward into the metal bar. The cart rocked frantically, seemingly balancing on a thread at the very top of the wheel.

“Are you being serious right now?” Eddie said in a panic to the cart. He then turned to Richie, “Did we actually just get stuck at the top of this ride?”  
“Eddie, calm down. We probably just stopped to let someone off,” Richie murmured, resting his arm around Eddie’s shoulder to calm him down. This had the opposite effect, as Eddie’s heart sped up for a completely different reason. After getting tired of tensing his body at Richie’s touch, he began to relax and let his body rest in Richie’s grasp.

The pair sat in that position, the cart continuing to rock. Richie peered over the edge, looking all the way down to the ground. There were three more workers standing on the inside of the gate. One was on the ground, messing with the machine. One was yelling at Lucas, waving his arms frantically in anger. The other was talking with the people in line who were presumably annoyed with whatever problem or delay had occurred.

“Whatcha looking at, Richie?” Eddie questioned with a grin. Richie stared into the boys eyes, which were glowing golden in the sun, and sparkling with life. He sighed, not wanting to upset Eddie once he finally began to calm down.

“Oh, um,” Richie mumbled, scratching the back of his neck with his arm, “nothing. Just enjoying the view,” he said confidently, putting on a beaming smile for Eddie’s sake. 

Eddie was content. Of course it was hot, and the sweat trickling down the back of his shirt was driving him a little crazy, but he was having a good day. He glanced over at Richie, who was resting his head in his left arm, which he had propped up on the side of the enclosure. He slowly removed his arm from around Eddie, and began to pick at his shorts. Eddie let out a quick sigh, upset from the sudden lack of Richie’s touch.

“You good there, Eddie?” Richie asked, looking Eddie up and down.

Eddie swallowed, and inhaled sharply. “Yeah, but you’re the one who doesn’t seem good,” Eddie said casually, brushing off Richie’s concern, even if it did make his heart beat just a little bit faster, “You haven’t been talking or insulting me much since we stopped up here, Trashmouth. Why is that?”

Richie grew tense. He didn’t want to ruin this moment up here by accidentally telling Eddie that the ride was broken, he would freak out. Richie knew it would just accidentally come out while talking to the boy. “Uh, no reason,” Richie stuttered.

Eddie smirked and nibbled on his lip, “Wow, Richie, you seem a little flustered,” he giggled, “You getting nervous being up here?”

Richie raised his shoulders, and looked up, scrunching his eyes shut, preparing himself for what would come next. Eddie deserved to know, even if it would mean him getting upset. “No, Eddie. The ride is broken.”

Eddie’s eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped slightly. Richie scratched his nose, turning the other way, before quickly turning back around to face Eddie straight on, “Please don’t freak out. I know how you get nervous over these kind of things, and I really didn’t want to tell you and ruin our day together.”

Eddie’s breathing started to pick up, “God, Richie. How do you even know that the ride is stuck? You probably just misread the situation. How long have we been up here? It’s starting to feel like an hour. I am so sweaty right now, why the hell is it so hot in Derry?” 

“I looked down and saw people trying to fix the ride, and we’ve been here for,” Richie checked his watch, “about twenty-five minutes,” he paused for a moment, then added, “Hopefully it won’t be too long before it’s fixed, then when we get off, we should go on that roller coaster you were eyeing earlier!” Richie’s heart always aches when Eddie got like this. He just wanted him to be okay all the time, always happy and glowing.

“Richie, just stop it. I’m freaking out! What if we fall off? We’re on the very top, I can feel us swaying. It’s so hot, we’ve been stuck here for thirty minutes, you won’t shut the fuck up!-” Eddie cried, gesturing at Richie. Eddie’s cheeks turned pinker and pinker, the sweat on his forehead and neck shone in the sun.

“Fuck it” Richie mumbled under his breath, and the next thing Eddie knew, his angry rambling was stopped by Richie’s lips against his. Eddie’s breath hitched in his throat, and he swore that at that exact moment, his heart stopped. His eyes widened, then closed as Richie lightly rest his hand on Eddie’s cheek. He melted into Richie’s touch, the butterflies in his stomach going absolutely wild.

Eddie forgot about the heat, or how long they had been on the ride, because he really didn’t care. As long as he was with Richie, he was the happiest that he could ever be. He was head over heels for this boy, he loved everything about him. His glasses, his cockiness, his jokes, his hair-there wasn’t a single flaw that he didn’t appreciate. And in that moment, surrounded by the screams of people on the orange roller coaster and the smell of Richie’s cologne, things were okay. Things were absolutely, beautifully, perfectly okay.


End file.
